Legend of Zelda: Paws of light
Sort of my own take on a Zelda story and a crossover at the same time. This story takes place between two episodes of TMNP Summary Adventure Bay City rolls out the red carpet for a special VIP: Princess Zelda of Hyrule. The Husky princess arrives only to be pupnapped by a mysterious shadow creature. Now it's up to a ocarina playing Husky Shepard named Link to save her. Chapter 1: The Princess and the sheep herder Farmer yumi yawned as she got out of her bed. The sun was not yet up. But that made no difference to her. There where chores to be done. Al was already up and about. As Farmer Yumi walked down the stars she smelled bacon and eggs from the kitchen. "Morning Yumi." Farmer Al said as he flipped the bacon. "Sleep well?" "Just fine." Yumi replied, she opened the cabnet and pulled out some plates. "Say it's getting light." Al said to himself. "I'd better go wake Link and get him to take the sheep out to pasture." With that he left Yumi to finish the cooking and went out to the barn where Link, a black and tan husky, slept during the night. As Al Walked into the barn he called out: "Liiiinnnk!" Suddenly jared from his deep sleep Link fell right out of the rafters of the barn! "AAAAHH!" Link landed with a thump. "oow...." He muttered. Al sighed and helped him up. "You always were one to sleep in." He said with a sigh. "Now go take the sheep to pasture ok?" "Yessir." Link said slowly getting to his feet and wobbling out the door. The sun light hit his eyes hard, he stopped and rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the bright light. "Ugh why does it have to be so bright?" He muttered to himself as he walked toward the sheeps pen. Opening the gate he shooed them along toward the pasture. As soon as they arrived Link sat down under a tree and pulled out his blue ocarina and started to play a lively tune to the sheep and himself. A train rushed through the country side. Workers in a farmers field looked up in surprize. The train normaly didn't pass untill 8:30. As it rushed by they realized it was the Train carring the royal embassender from Hyrule; Princess Zelda of the royal family. She had been invited by Mayor Kirby, Mayor Goodway's replacement, he had spent all week planning and preparing for the arrival of the Princess. There was a huge crowd of on-looking waiting at the station for Zelda's train to arrive. Inside the train, Zelda polished a golden harp. She was a white and gold colored husky. About 17 canine years of age. Her dress was purple with gold highlights and white gloves. She sighed, she was exhausted from her tour of america. She had never wanted to be a princess at all. All she had wanted was to play with the other pups of Hyrule and be normal. Instead she had stayed inside most of the time, listening to teachers, and practicing her harp. Laying the harp aside she stretched and stood up. She was bored beyond believe. Everyone babied her at home and on this trip. It was tiring, she had once tried to get a drink of water, to be turned around back to her car and brought one by a guard. She felt more imprisoned then a pet mouse. "I wish I had more freedom." Zelda sighed, as the train passed by more and more fields. She watched the country side and soon noticed a black and tan colored husky watching over a flock of sheep. She whimpered wishing she could trade places with him. Link watched the royal Train as it wen't by. He had managed to catch a quick glimpse of the Princess as it wen't by. Of couse he didn't know that she was the Princess. "There's a girl I'd like to meet." He said to him self. "Maybe I should go down to the station and try and meet her." With that thought Link hopped up and started to herd the sheep back to their pen. After quickly locking them in he headed toward the train station. Link was just able to reach town as the train arrived. He was shocked to see the huge crowd that surrounded the train station. He slipped though their legs and got to the front of the crowd just as the train pulled into the station. As Zelda walked off the train she look out at the crowd, which cheered her. Except one, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was the pup she had seen from the train window. Link stared. The yellow husky girl from the train, she was the princess Zelda. He longed to go and speak to her, but knew he could not. For a moment both Zelda and Link stared at each other. Both longing to speak to each other as equals, btoh knowing this was impossable. Suddenly the ground begin to rumble and shake. A dark cloud formed above Zelda it seemed that huge hands came out of the cloud and reached out to grab her. Without thinking Link leap forward in a desperate attempt to Save Her. for a single second their paws thouched. Then in a suddenly jerk Zelda was pulled into the cloud, and Link crashed into a crate, knocked senseless. Chapter 2: A quest Gallery/concept art 1511231640060001.JPG|Zelda drawn in link_and_husky_link_by_superiorspider_pup45-d9ipwz9.jpg|Finished drawing of Link and his Paws of Light counterpart zelda_and_husky_zelda_by_superiorspider_pup45-d9j3wyc.jpg|A sort of sequal to the last drawing. 1511201223430001.JPG|concept art of link. (It is unconfirmed if this will be the final version) Category:Crossovers Category:TMNP Category:The m+s saga Category:Pup Tales